As an external storage device of a host apparatus, an SSD (Solid State Drive) on which a nonvolatile semiconductor memory such as a NAND-type flash memory is mounted attracts attention. The NAND-type flash memory has advantages such as high speed and lightweight compared with a magnetic disk device.